1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a processing cartridge.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus generally has the constitution and processes as follows.
That is, the surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor is charged with a predetermined polarity and potential by a charging unit, the electrophotographic photoreceptor surface after the charging is selectively discharged by image exposure to form an electrostatic latent image, thereby adhering a toner to the electrostatic latent image by a developing unit to develop the latent image into a toner image, and transferring the toner image to a medium to be transferred by a transfer unit to discharge it as an image forming product.
Recently, organic photoreceptors using organic photoconductive materials have become mainstream. Further, it is proposed to provide the surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor with a protective layer.